She's Safe With Me
by TheMortalDivergentGames
Summary: Tris was about to become a member of dauntless. What was going through her head? Rubbish Summary. Better Story *ONESHOT*


Hey guys,

My name is TheMortalDivergentGames

This is my first ever divergent fanfiction, as I have only just branched out from The Hunger Games and read Divergent and Insurgent

This is just an oneshot by the way

I CAN'T WAIT FOR ALLEGIANT AND THE MOVIE!

Anyways, I hope you like it, and it may be easier to shorten my name to TMDG ;)

Let the story begin!

* * *

Eric's smile gleamed evilly at the front of the cafeteria as he scanned the room.

"Welcome! Welcome initiates, and members. Today is the day where you find out who your new dauntless members!" He threw his arms up in the air and the crowd erupted into cheers; pounding their fists on the table. Even thought Tris was excited to find out where she had placed, she hid from the crowd and sat quietly at the back, watching the event unfold infront of her.

Eric drank in the cheers and shouted even louder.

"Let's get on with it then! No need for me to talk any longer, speeches are for the erudite."

The crowd laughed and Eric smirked. During the laughter, Tris sneaked a glance at Tobias who was standing at the front next to Lauren. He met her gaze and shook his head; she knew what it meant. Eric still had a bit of erudite in him, and that was dangerous.

The room went into a deafening silence as the cloak was pulled off the board and the rankings were revealed. Tris went forward for a closer look and expected to see herself in 5th or 6th place. Scanning there and below and realising she wasn't placed there, it was as if someone had shot her. She began to shut down and panic overwhelmed her, until Uriah pounced on her back.

"Hey! Congrats on being first!" he shouted over the roaring members

Uriah noticed the puzzlement on her face and he spun her around and pointed to the top of the board and read it out.

"1st Position: Tris Prior."

A small squeak escaped Tris as hope flooded out the panic and filled up her body again. Pearly white teeth shone as a smile plastered her face.

She'd done it. She was dauntless. She belonged there.

Tris became the main centre of attention as people came from every direction, congratulating her. Christina, her loyal best friend, burst through a bunch of people, sending them crashing into others with Will being dragged behind her, and luckily still intact.

"Oh my god Tris! First place!" she squealed. Still unable to speak, she nodded her head vigorously.

"We're dead proud of you!" Will added.

"Awesome job Tris!"

"A stiff in first place? Guess we can't call you stiff anymore then!"

Whilst everyone was congratulating her, the one person she wanted to see was still talking to Lauren.

"Excuse me, ummmm, pardon me, thank you, thanks," she muttered as she pushed through the ever growing clump of people until she came face-to-face with Tobias.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Lauren whispered in Tobias' ear, wiggling her eyebrows. Rolling his eyes and lightly pushing her away, he turned and put his full attention on Tris.

"Hello Tris." Tobias smiled.

"Beatrice. It's Beatrice today." Tris replied

"And why's that, Beatrice?"

"It's a special occasion." She promptly nodded her head

"Congratulations on being first."

She grunted. "Everybody is saying that. As much as I love being first, nobody told me I would have a fanclub!" and she pointed to the group of 10-20 people standing eagerly behind her. Tobias glared daggers and they scuttled off somewhere else.

"I really want to kiss you now. Do you think they would mind?" Tris mumbles quietly

"You are a member, they can't stop you." He whispers, leaning in

Their lips collide and sparks fly off. Tobias' are soft like butter, and Tris' mould perfectly with his. She pulls away and leaps into his arms whilst gasps of shock are heard from around them.

"EXCUSE ME TRIS!" Christina barged forward, in-between Tobias and Tris. She glared at Tobias before returning to Tris.

"When were you planning on telling me this? It's exciting news!" She squealed and squeezed Tris tight.

"Well, now." She replied. After Christina had calmed down, she spun around and faced Tobias.

"Four, if you hurt Tris, I will personally kill you in your sleep." Her voice was so threatening Tris took a step back, but Tobias stayed exactly where he was.

"I won't. I promise. She's safe with me."


End file.
